


I Never Knew I Was Living in a Musical until I Started Singing When he Left Me

by HawkyBarton



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the last five years - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clint is not exactly a good guy in this, Everything Hurts, F/M, Infidelity, Last Five Years crossover, NEVERMIND I LIED, THE LAST POST IN THIS PAIRING WAS IN JUNE OF LAST YEAR, THIS PAIRING HAS SEVERAL FICS SINCE JUNE OF LAST YEAR, TO THAT I SAY NAY, but darcy really isn't a good guy either, captain america and winter solider are still there, crude things come from darcy's mouth, except for lucky, lucky will always be there, phil just kinda hangs in the balance, story time with clint, the rest of the canon is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Five Years crossover in honor of the movie coming out, and Valentine's Day around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew I Was Living in a Musical until I Started Singing When he Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha this was gonna be fluffy but then I thought of Last Five Years.  
> Enjoy this angst crap.

**Darcy (Year Five):**

Darcy walked into the apartment she shared with Clint after a long day working with Jane. She liked working with the scientist, but she knew it was never going to take her where she wanted to go in life. At least she was married to the sexiest Olympic Gold medalist for archery the world has ever seen.

Kicking her shoes off, Darcy walked along the corridor to Clint's gym room, surprised that Lucky wasn't already nipping at her heels.

"Clint? Are you home babe?"

Sometimes Clint would be so in the zone that he didn't hear her come in, that it wasn't until she had put dinner on the table that he would come out of the gym and greet her like a human being.

_Might as well knock and see if he might be done early._

Knocking on the gym door, Darcy pushed it open and was completely surprised to find the gym empty.

"Clint? Oh. You silly man! You must be in the shower, god Darcy, way to freak out!"

Turning around, Darcy was about to head into the bathroom to check on Clint when she came face to face with a note.

 _Darcy._ Was written in neat (for Clint) script at the top.

Smiling, Darcy pulled the note down to see what Clint had written for her.

_Darcy,_

_This is a note from me to tell you that this marriage is over. The Last Five Years have been great and all, but we just don't share anything anymore. I have the Olympics, and you're always with Jane. You're never going to go anywhere with your Poli-sci degree, and truthfully, I need someone a little more determined than you. Which is why I'm leaving my wedding ring on our... your bedside table, and I went down and closed the bank account this morning. Lucky is with me, just so you don't worry about the mutt. Phil (you remember my trainer Phil, right?) and I have been having an affair for the last year or so, and I'm going to go live with him now._

_I hope you enjoy your life Darcy, you deserve it babe._

_~ > Clint <~_

 

Darcy took in a deep, gasping breath, not realizing that she had stop breathing through half of the note and was now down on her knees in anguish.

"How... How could you! You left me!" Darcy cried out.

"You left me. You're gone, and you're never coming back." she whispered to the room, hoping that Clint could hear her (even when she knew it was impossible).

"God, I'm hurting right now"

 

**Clint (Year One):**

Clint stared at Darcy, the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and grinned at her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Darcy just blushed and hung her head, trying to shrug off his compliment, "Your family would hate me"

Clint rolled his eyes and took Darcy's hand in his, "So what if you're an atheist and my family is catholic? I could care less! You could be a homicidal maniac and that wouldn't mean jack shit to me, you're perfect just the way you are. Trust me, I know"

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How do you know?"

Clint hummed and swung their hands as they walked through central park, "I've been set up so many times by my parents that it isn't even funny. I have had more failed relationships that some people have lived. Trust me, you're perfect"

Darcy sighed, "That doesn't really instill confidence in me Clint"

Clint smiled and cupped her cheeks in his hands before pressing a kiss to her lips. Pulling away, Clint smiled, "How about now?"

Darcy grinned, "I think I feel some confidence... But I think another kiss or two would make me feel even _more_ confident"

Clint grinned and stroked thumb across her cheek, "I think I could be in love with someone like you Darcy"

Darcy took in a deep breath and stared up at Clint.

The two frozen in the night air.

 

**Darcy (Year Five):  **

Darcy slipped out of the Stark New Year's Eve party and smiled at Clint. "My god Clint, I thought you were gonna be in Hong Kong for New Year's Eve!"

Clint smiled and walked closer to Darcy to envelope her in a loose hug, "Got home early"

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Great. This is great! We can spend all New Year's Eve together, we can kiss at midnight, and then we can start 2015 on a good footing." Looking up Darcy could see that Clint was about to speak, but put her hand over his mouth instead. "I know, I know. We've had a lot of differences in our marriage, but I really think this is a good start for something new. 2015 could be the year we finally connect again, what do you say?"

Pulling her hand away, Darcy smiled at Clint.

Who then gave her a pained expression, "Well... Darce. You see.... I came to the party just to say hello, I already had plans to head over to another party that Phil is hosting..."

Darcy jerked back, "Oh.... Okay, that's fine. I mean... We can still have tomorrow, right?"

Clint gave her another pained expression, "I have a photo shoot... and then Phil and I are on our way to Greece"

Darcy nodded and turned away, "Right. That's okay...."

Darcy kept her back to Clint and tried to blink away tears, when Clint tried to speak again (to make yet another goddamn excuse), Darcy just snapped. "Shut up Clint"

Swinging around, Darcy glared at Clint. "I can _not_ believe that in 6 months, we could have one goddamn night together, a fucking holiday, _New Year's Eve for fuck's sake!_ And you, and YOU are leaving to go join your fucking floozies and groupies for a party."

Clint glared at her, "What the hell are you talking about Darcy? They're just fans!"

Darcy screeched, "They aren't fans! They're you're goddamn fucktoys! You cheat on me with them, you cheat on me with everyone! God _damn_ it Clint, just once I want you to be with me!"

Clint gave her an exasperated sigh, "You're being hormonal. I have to do this for my career babe"

Darcy gave a hysterical laugh, " _You're_ career. Always _you're_ career. What about _my_ career, Clint? It's always about you, isn't it? The famous Gold winning Olympic archer. Sex god extraordinaire. Fucking amazing Clint Francis Barton, 25 years old and already at the top of the world! WELL WHAT ABOUT ME, CLINT? WHAT ABOUT DARCY LEWIS BARTON?" Darcy screamed at Clint, tears streaming down her eyes as she finally let out a huge sob.

Dropping to her knees, Darcy cried for what seemed like forever. She felt cold and alone, exposed with Clint just staring down at her.

Sniffing, Darcy wiped at her eyes and looked up at Clint, "I can't understand it Clint"

"Understand what?" Clint asked softly.

"How you can just see me, watch your wife of two years, hysterically crying... and do nothing at all"

 

**Clint (Year Two):**

Clint stepped off of the bus and took in a deep breath of New York air. His meager belongings were all in a tattered gym bag, his bow case hanging from his fingertips. Clint had been living in a dingy apartment for the past year while he was still trying to get his bearings in the Olympics. 

_Jesus, last year I was some farm boy hick from Iowa - Today I'm on my way to an Olympic gold medal!_

"Things are moving way to fast," Clint muttered to himself.

"Clint? Clint Barton?" A male voice spoke to his left.

Turning, Clint came face to face with a man who looked to be in his late 30s. _This must be that Coulson guy that wanted to train me._

"I am, if you're Phil Coulson..."

The man smiled and nodded, extending his hand in greeting, "That I am. I can't wait to start working with you Mr. Barton, your skills are legendary. If you work with me, you'll have that gold medal in no time"

Clint smiled and shook the man's hand, feeling his breath go in and out of his lungs just a bit too quickly. "I have no doubts about it Mr. Coulson"

Coulson smiled and led Clint to a 1986 Chevy Convertible in bright red, "Please. Call me Phil"

Clint nodded, "Phil it is then"

 

**Darcy (Year Four):**

Darcy was sitting in a huge VIP box in the stands at the archery tournament that Clint was in. He was up against some tough opponents, but with an Olympic gold medal already under his belt, Clint was a shoo in. 

Darcy watched as every single contest took their shot, most hitting primarily bulls-eyes, and some that went astray. When Clint stepped up for his turn, Darcy stood up next to the rest of the wives and girlfriends and watched her husband hit every bulls-eye.

Grinning, Darcy whooped and hollered as Clint and the rest of the winners made their way over to the stand where they would receive their medals (and make a speech in Clint's case do to his first place win).

A man walked up to Darcy and smiled at her, "You must be proud of your husband"

Darcy nodded, "I am proud. He and I, we're a team. We share a triumphs and our downfalls. Though I may not have any talent the way he does, I know I'm a reason he won today." Darcy nodded to where Clint was stepping up to the mike, trophy in hand, "I'm a part of that"

The man grinned and fell silent as Clint opened his mouth for his speech.

"I'm not one for words, so I'll keep the speech brief. I'd like to thank -"

Darcy grinned.

"Phil Coulson for training me and-"

Darcy felt her heart beat stronger.

"My bow for always being there. Thank you"

Darcy's face fell as the man turned to her with a grimace. Darcy just gave the man a smile and rolled her eyes and waved the man's concern away. When everyone had left Darcy dropped into a seat and stared out into the field, watching Clint and his trainer, Phil, leave together.

"I'm a part of that," Darcy muttered to herself. "Aren't I?"

 

**Clint (Year Two):**

Clint cuddled Darcy to his chest as he stared out of the window, taking in the snow that only December could bring. 

Clint had been with Darcy for almost a year now, and he couldn't be happier.

Darcy titled her head up and smiled at Clint, "You're thinking awfully hard. Penny for your thoughts?"

Clint chuckled, "I was just remembering a story my grandfather told me when I was younger"

Darcy hummed, "Care to share?"

Clint chuckled, "It's a long story. I don't know if you would enjoy it"

Darcy gave Clint a mock gasp, "Excuse you. I am the Queen of listening to long stories. Just ask Thor! Go ahead, give it to me"

Clint smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, this story is about a man who finds happiness in and out of time"

Darcy smiled, "I love it already. Tell me more"

Clint grinned. "The man's name was Steve Rogers. He was born in New York in the 1940s. He was always a sickly kid, skinny and close to death every summer. Now, Steve had a best friend by the name of Bucky. The two were inseparable, but it was actually so much more than that. The two men were lovers, but since it was the 1940s, to say so would be almost like social suicide. So, to save face, Bucky joined the army. Steve wanted to join too, if only to serve his country, but he was too sickly and they wouldn't take him"

Darcy 'awwed'

Clint rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Bucky had been in the army for about a year when Steve got word that Bucky had fallen off a train going around a mountain and died. Or well, at least that's what the army believed since they never found a body. Steve was distraught. His lover and best friend had been killed in action, and here he was, sitting on his ass and doing nothing. So, Steve decided to try again. Tried one more time to join the army, both for his country and for his secret lover. Steve was about to get rejected again when he came across a Doctor by the name of Erskine. The man was developing a formula to make people stronger, healthier, better. Something he called, "a super soldier"

Darcy giggled, "This sounds like Captain America and the Winter Soldier, Clint!"

Clint wrinkled his nose, "Do you want to hear the story, or not?"

"I do!"

"Then shut up"

Darcy rolled her eyes, but allowed Clint to continue. "Well, Steve went through the surgery with the formula and it was a success. He was to become a soldier in the army and do the things that Bucky never got a chance to. Now, while he was in the army, he met a beautiful British woman by the name of Peggy Carter. Steve couldn't help but fall in love with her strength and beauty. Peggy couldn't help but fall in love with Steve's vulnerability and his loyalty. The two only shared one kiss before Steve crashed the plane he was in somewhere over the arctic ocean, never to be seen again. Or at least, that's what the army assumed since they couldn't find him"

Darcy glared at Clint, "This isn't happy"

Clint sighed, "I'm getting to it! _Anyway._ Steve was pulled from the ice 60 years later by some scientists, and was forced to start anew in the new century. He was lonely and unhappy, until one day he came upon someone from his past. Someone he thought was dead,"

"Nooo!" Darcy gasped.

"Yes!" Clint crowed. "There Bucky Barnes was! Looking not a day older than when he had left for the army. Steve couldn't believe it, but apparently, Bucky had been frozen in the ice where he had fallen from the train and was found and rebuilt. He now had a prosthetic arm and the same super soldier serum that filled Steve's body. The two reconnected and found happiness in each other once more. They moved to Iowa to live on a farm, and adopted a pregnant teenager, who then had their grandchild. The End"

Darcy grinned, "I'm surprised your grandfather told you this story"

Clint grinned, "Well. Since it happened directly to him, he didn't see it as a problem"

Darcy blinked, "No fucking way"

Clint nodded, "Yes way. They ended up in happiness, and I know we will too. What do you think, Darcy?"

Darcy grinned, "I'm positive we'll be incredibly happy"

 

**Darcy (Year Four):**

Darcy rolled off the couch and stared at her computer screen, glaring at the blank email. "What the hell am I supposed to email to you Clint? I have no clue how to tell you everything in one email"

Sighing, Darcy began to type out her past few months, pushing away Lucky's snout as the dog tried to figure out what his human's mate was doing.

"Dear Clint" Darcy muttered out loud, feeling slightly silly.

"These past few months without you have been long ones. But they haven't been dull, I promise! I still haven't found a job that I actually could use my poli-sci degree for, but babysitting Jane and the rest of the Stark Industries crew hasn't been _too_ bad... I guess. I had to spend several afternoons with Bruce Banner (you know, the one that lived in India and doesn't believe in showers), and his pet snake 'The Hulk,' which was just _lovely._ Let's see, what else has happened? Oh! oh! Tony Stark blew up my car (which he then paid for), Jane made me loose sleep for three days, and Thor wouldn't leave me alone until I lifted his hammer (no innuendo intended).... God it has been sucky here without you. I would much rather stick forks up my vagina before having to deal with yet _another_ day with the Stark Industries crew leaving me ragged day in and day out. I'm positive eating live scorpions wouldn't be as bad as Natasha jumping out of the vents and making me almost piss my pants for the _6th day in a row._ God, I wish you were home.

Hmm.... What else could I tell you? Oh, yeah! The other day we left the TV on in the lab, when you (and your trainer I guess), came onto the screen to talk about your Olympic training. I guess you were trying to talk people into buying some arrows that you signed, or whatever. ANYWAY, Ian (the intern), turned to me in that posh British voice of his and smirked. "Guess you don't need one, now do you Darcy?" he snarked at me. Well, jokes on him! Grinning, I brushed past him and immediately called the number to order one of your arrows. His expression, god it was priceless! Jesus, he wants me so bad Clint. He wants me, but he doesn't have a goddamn shot at me. Not with you around!

... I guess that's all I have left to say. Sincerely: Tony Stark, Thor, Jane, Natasha, Ian, Bruce, Hulk the Snake, and Mrs. Clinton Barton (That's me)"

Darcy put in a little smile face and pressed the 'send' button.

 

** Clint and Darcy (Year Three): **

Clint brought Darcy to Central Park and sat her down on a bench overlooking the whole block. Taking a deep breath, Clint settled his hands on his knees to stop them from bouncing. Never in his life had he been this nervous.

"Clint? You okay?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking about what we could do today"

Darcy smiled, "Why don't we go to that nice restaurant across the street. The San Remo I think?"

Clint sighed and shook his head. "That's the Da Coda, the San Remo is up a few blocks.... Hey, have you been to the museum? We should go.... See the dinosaurs"

Cursing himself, Clint almost smacked his forehead. _Stupid!_

Darcy just laughed, "Sure. After you tell me what's making you so nervous"

Clint took a deep breath, _now or never._ Swerving, Clint pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Ignoring Darcy's gasp, Clint smiled at here. "Will you share your life with me, for the next ten minutes? We can handle that right? And... And maybe that ten minutes can turn into the next ten lifetimes.... Darcy?"

Darcy sniffed and picked the velvet box out of Clint's hand, opening up to look at the ring. "I'm not always on time. I can do anything you want, except be on time.... If you marry me, that is"

Clint grinned and pulled the ring out to slide the ring onto her finger, "Share your life with me for the next ten minutes. For the next ten lifetimes and more"

Darcy grinned and wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, "I want to be your wife Clint. I want to bear your child. Yes, Clint, yes!"

Clint gave her a huge grin and sealed the deal with a kiss.

 

**Darcy (Year Three): **

Sighing, Darcy sat down on the bench where Clint had proposed to her. Their engagement had been short, the wedding a quick affair that Darcy sometimes forgot about it.

Looking over at the street, Darcy smiled to herself in memory. "Have you been to the museum? We should go.... See the dinosaurs"

 

**Clint (Year Four):  
**

Clint sighed as he looked at Phil, "Everyone tells you that the minute you get married, everyone else suddenly stops being attractive. That's false advertisement. What they should say is that once you get married, everyone you always wanted to fuck, suddenly finds  _you_ attractive. I mean, I love Darcy and all, but there is only so much temptation a guy can handle. You know, a miracle could happen and all the temptations would fly away. Then it would be me and Darcy, and nothing else would matter.... But truthfully, it's fine. I'm fine.... Well, you know what I mean"

Phil grinned and brushed his foot up against Clint's foot, "I know what you mean"

Smiling, Clint took a sip of his beer. He was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. **Darcy.**

"Shit, I gotta take this"

Phil nodded and Clint answered his phone. "Darce? What's wrong?"

Darcy began to sob into Clint's ear about some bullshit at Stark Industries (or maybe it was a botched interview?) that he could care less about. "Come on now Darce, no need to get so upset. I believe in you babe, you just need to keep going..... Yes. Yes I'll be home soon, I promise. Just going over some details with Phil. One hour, I promise." Clint pulled away the phone while Darcy kept talking, "I'll come home as soon as random house stops calling" Clint muttered to Phil, who snorted.

Clint put the phone back to his ear, "Shh. It's okay Darce, one hour. I promise. Goodbye"

 

**Darcy (Year Three):**

Darcy's knees shook as she waited for her interview. The job would be as an assistant for a senator running for office. A job very much like the one she had now, but at least she would be in her damn field. 

Darcy answered all of the questions in the same way, hoping that she would get the job. Too soon it was all over.

"Thank you Mrs. Barton, we'll call you"

"Thank you! Thank you very much"

 

**Darcy (Year Two):**

Darcy had just gotten out of her third interview for the day when her dad called her. 

"Hey dad"

"Hey Princess, how are the job interviews coming?"

Darcy smiled, "They're climbing uphill daddy. I'm up every morning a 6, and I sit in a huge queue with 50 other girls, who are younger and thinner than me.... Who probably got better grades than I did. Then I'm waiting 5 hours for the interview with 50 other girls who all passed out of an Ivy League school." Darcy sighed, "I'm a good person Daddy, I'm a smart person.... God, grant me grace"

Putting her phone away, Darcy went into her next interview in a blur. Gulping, Darcy hoped the woman wouldn't pay _too_ close attention to some of the details. _So I fudged some things, so what? Everybody does it!,_

The woman began to ask Darcy questions, which she answered, all the while her brain was everywhere else _but_ the interview room.

 _God, I hope I get this job. But, if I don't, I can go furniture shopping with mom because_ **_of course_ ** _Clint can't go, he needs his space to train. Jesus **Christ** if he can't handle a couch, how in the hell is he gonna handle us having kids? Crap, this is such a fucking mess. _

"Thank you Mrs. Barton, we'll call you"

Darcy trailed off with whatever she was saying, "Oh..... Thank you! Thank you very much"

Standing up, the two women shook hands, and Darcy was on her way home. 

 She was standing next to Jane an hour and a half later lamenting. "I'm not gonna be the girl who will be treated like some sort of breeding machine, only there when he wants me or beer. I'm not gonna be the girl who will just blindly follow in Clint's footsteps. I don't need a man to get by dammit!"

Darcy went into her next interview the next day, "Yes my name is Darcy Lewis... I mean... Barton. Darcy Barton. And I-"

 

**Clint (Year Four):**

"Okay, Darcy, okay... Stop! _Listen_ to me!"

Darcy turned her teary gaze over to him.

Clint sighed, "There are people funding my next Olympic tour, and they are throwing a party. I know you aren't going to the party, _I_ will, and that's it. But come _on_ Darcy, is this really about a party? Is this what this is about?  _Or,_ are you just depressed that you haven't gotten a single job from all those interviews you've done"

Darcy made a noise and Clint caught her at it. "There it is, the truth. Seriously Darcy, did you think this was going to be easy?" Darcy turned away, sniffing, and Clint sighed. "You know, if I didn't believe in you, we wouldn't be fighting right now. Darce, if I _didn't_ believe in you, you _know_ I would have left by now. Just like _I_ know, I could never leave you, not knowing the things about you that I do, that I've known for four years. But something has to give Darcy. I mean, I support all of the interviews you do, I listen while you complain, I go to everything I can of yours.... So why can't we go to something of mine?" Clint sighed as Darcy ignored him.

Capturing her hand, Clint swung her to face him. "Darce, if I didn't believe in you - I wouldn't have said I do in front of all of our friends, now would I? I wouldn't have loved you at all and you know it.... Now. Why don't you please go get dressed so we can leave for the party?"

Darcy pulled her hand away from his. "Darcy? Can we do that please?"

Darcy walked away from their bedroom and towards their apartment door.

"Please?!" Clint called after her.

 

**Darcy (Year Two):**

Darcy looked at Clint driving their rental car, her nervousness trying not to show. This way the first time that Clint would be meeting her parents, and she was slowly loosing her mind.

"Oh, isn't it the next left?"

Clint hummed, "Darce. Your map says we have another 30 minutes before we turn off"

Darcy blushed, "Uh... Right. Right"

Clint, noticing her distress, turned to look at her. "Why don't you tell me a little more about your town? I only know the bare details"

Darcy looked at him. "Uh... Okay. Well, I grew up Southern Baptist. I was kind of wild in my teenage years, still am... sort of. Anyway, my best friend got knocked up her senior year and got married to the boy. She went from this crazy, fun, wild girl - to a devoted baptist mother who put a freaking  _crucifix_ on her door. That actually really freaked me out, so after I graduated I sent her a baby gift and got the fuck out of dodge. Went to New Mexico to get my poli-sci degree..... I lost 15 pounds and gained DD breasts and a cat named Mittens. Uhm... Well, then there was this guy in my class. Crazy hot you know? Well, he wouldn't stop bothering me until I went on date with him"

Darcy trailed off thinking about how hot the guy was only jerking out of her day dream by Clint's cough. Blushing, Darcy stammered on. "And well, I _guess_ he was hot and I _guess_ he was good in bed... But the douche broke up with me over text, and I was like, I can do a _hell_ of a lot better than that..."

Clint hummed, "I hope you have?"

Darcy looked at him. "Yes, I have. Seriously Clint, you can do whatever you want, I don't care... Just stay with me. Like, I want you.... and nothing but you. You would be totally mine...." Darcy could see Clint get a little bugged eyed and curled in on herself. "I mean.. Uh... I don't need any commitments like marriage or anything.... But well, when we get to my hometown. I want you to look at my house, and at my street, and look at how far I've gone. I'm never gonna go back to being that little girl that I was. Jeez, I know this sounds weird, but it just _feels_ like life has led me to you, and going back to my home...." Darcy shook her head, "I think we should put the past in the past"

Getting an idea, Darcy looked at Clint, "You should move in with me. We can do better than both of our pasts. Let's do it better, together"

 

**Clint (Year Four):**

Clint sat up and sighed, "I know it sucks that i have to go, I wish I didn't have to either.

Standing up, Clint slowly began to put on his clothes and shoes. When he was fully dressed, Clint sat back down on the bed. "Darcy is waiting for me, otherwise I would stay"

Phil just smiled sadly at Clint and reached over to the bedside table and handed Clint his wedding ring to slip on.

Smiling, Clint kissed Phil one last time before standing up. Holding Phil's hand in his, Clint smiled, "I think that I could be in love with someone like you"

Phil smiled sweetly and pulled Clint down for one final kiss before letting the man leave completely to go home to Darcy.

 

**Darcy (Year One):**

Darcy turned to look at her date, Clint. It had been a wonderful evening that Darcy would never forget for the rest of her life 

Darcy stepped into the doorway of her apartment right as Clint tried to kiss her goodnight again. "No, no more kisses. You want to keep this date going, but we should leave it for now." Darcy smiled at his confused expression. "Everything we are would go into that kiss, so let's just... Keep some things back, keep them for tomorrow and the next day. So, go on... I'll see you tomorrow"

Clint smiled and waved to Darcy as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Darcy let out a huge squeak of excitement.

Grinning, Darcy spun in a circle. "Goodbye Clint Barton. Goodbye, until tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you!"

 

**Clint (Year Five):**

Writing a goodbye letter was the worst thing Clint has ever done in his life. 

Picking up a pen, Clint sighed and began to write.

"I just didn't know what to do anymore Darce. You wouldn't let me go, but I couldn't stay anymore. We couldn't compromise, the shrinks couldn't help, and we couldn't work through it. I wish you could have seen that..."

Sniffing, Clint pinned the note to the door where he knew she would see it, "I could never rescue you Darce... Never how much you wanted it"

Looking around the apartment, Clint took it all in. Everything was either Darcy or Clint, none of it was both of theirs.... Well, now it was just Darcy's. "I didn't know what the hell else to do Darce, you never saw how much the crack had open, how much shit had fallen through"

 

**Darcy (Year One):**

Darcy giggled into her door, "Goodbye. Until tomorrow"

Looking over her shoulder, Darcy imagined that she could see Clint's car still. "Goodbye until I crawl to your door. I've been waiting for you"

 

**Clint (Year Five):**

Clint whistled for Lucky and put his leash on him. "She had never seen how much the wind had changed Luck."

 

**Darcy (Year One):**

Darcy, feeling giddy, lifted her hand and waved goodbye to the air. "Goodbye, until tomorrow!"

 

**Clint (Year Five):**

Clint locked the door behind him and shoved the key under the door, dragging Lucky down the stairwell and outside to Phil's car. "I didn't see how anyone could win," he whispered to himself.

 

**Darcy (Year One):**

Darcy inched into her doorway, still too excited to actually go inside. "Goodbye until I'm done thanking God! I've been waiting for you!"

 

**Clint (Year Five):**

Clint let his eyes follow the apartment as Phil drove away, "Goodbye Darcy"

 

**Darcy (Year One):**

"I have been waiting for you!"

 

**Clint (Year Five):**

"Goodbye"

 

**Darcy (Year One):  
**

Darcy, finally putting herself together, grabbed the door and began to shut it. "Just close the door, I'll be here for more, Clint-"

 

**Darcy (Year One):** **Clint (Year Five):**

"Goodbye"                                                                                                                                     "Goodbye"

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
